Forever & Always : Shane and Claire Xx
by MrsCharlotteCullenXo
Summary: Shane and Claire love eachother, Claire is 'ready' but will Shane give in ? - Very Romantic but also contains *LEMON*


_**This is my first FanFic but feel free to tell me what you think, i need the help. This is about Shane and Claire Rated MA - they finally 'Do it' xD Thanks.**_

_**

* * *

**_****

Forever & Always.

As I climbed out of Eve's 'Van' I looked at the house… The lights were off which was strange as Shane was always at home when we got back. I looked at Eve Knowingly

"He's probably just asleep." I hoped so. I still don't trust this place even though I have protection from Amelia, I just don't trust Vampires. I closed the Car door and ran to the front porch and knocked on the door which opened immediately. I hurried in with Eve in tow. The door shut behind us, Shane was up.

" Hey, get up to anything interesting today?" Shane smirked… there was something up about him.

"Nope. Same Old" he nodded. As I slumped up the stairs, lugging my bag over my shoulder, I felt a hand grip my butt.

"WHAT THE -" I looked down to see Shane laughing.

"Shaaanee, your not funny" I groaned.

"Im sorry Claire, just couldn't help myself" he sniggered. I walked into my room and threw my bag on the floor along with my jacket. I fell back onto the bed with a huff.

Shane had gone into his room so I shut the door and changed into my favourite Pyjamas. A Light blue vest top and my Silk shorts. They had little white bunnies on them. Im pretty sure they were Shane's favourite as well.

I combed my hair of the knots, it fell to the small of my back. Leaning forward to look at myself in the old mirror I though to myself - why does Shane like me… or say he does ? Im nothing special, there's many other girls out there, prettier girls. Girls that are experienced so why does he pick me…? Little, plain, Virgin Claire ? I brushed that thought aside and slipped on my Slippers.

Walking downstairs hoping it was just me a Shane tonight I smelt Shane's Famous Chilly. It smelt good. I walked into the kitchen and saw Shane stirring the chilly slowly.

"Where's Eve and Michael?" I asked.

" They went out for the night, I think they are staying out."

"Alright.. I will be in the living room" I said and went to sit down. As Shane brought in the chilly, I noticed how Lean he was, his black Jeans and Grey T-shirt made him look…well… Sexy. OH MY GOD! What am I thinking ? This is wrong. But I really cant help what im feeling.

He gave me the bowel and smirked.

"What's the matter?"

"Err..ermm..mmm..Nothing! Just thinking …" I answered.

"Thinking about….?" Oh Boy why did he have to say that?

"How hot this chillies gonna be…Yep..I wonder?" I looked away from his interrogating eyes. We ate in silence and the tension was getting worse. My mind slipped to 'thoughts' I shouldn't be thinking, Images I shouldn't be seeing …

He got up and grabbed my empty bowel. As he walked out into the kitchen, I moaned to myself - why do I have to think these things ?

He ran a sink full of hot water.

"No.. I'll wash up - you cooked" I said as I took the bowel off of Shane.

"Okay." he then walked upstairs. I washed up the Saucepan, 2 bowels and spoons. When I was done I dried my hands and went into the living room. He wasn't in here, he must still be upstairs.

"Shane ?" I called.

"Yeah, im up here" I walked up the stairs. He was in his room laying on his bed with his arms behind his head. I cursed to myself quietly.

I went and sat down next to him, he pulled and arm around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss became urgent and needy. My hands tangled in his Luscious hair and hand started drawing circles on the small of my back, I ran my hands up and down his chest until I got to the lower area, I kept going until he froze.

"No Claire, we can't - your too young and-" I pulled away from his embrace and huffed. The one time I 'needed' this and I couldn't have it. I looked down.

"Claire - you know that I want to right ?.. I just can't, Your Only 16" he pleaded for me to understand.

"Shane this is my choice- you not making me…please?" I whimpered quietly. His eyes turned darker than usual and his whole expression turned full of Lust.

He suddenly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on top of him, Our kiss was forceful of each other and his soft lips began moving slowly to my jaw line, then my neck and collar bone and back up to my mouth, The kiss got deeper and I found myself grinding against his hard erection which made me moan into his mouth. He flipped us over so he was hovering above me. Then he stopped.

"Are you sure ?" he whispered.

"I want this… I want you. I love you Shane" With that, he took of my tank top and slip my shorts down my smooth legs. I looked at his body and saw that he was still fully clothed. He noticed my staring and took off his T-shirt as he came back down hovering above me, he undid his jeans and slid them down his legs. We were both only in our underwear and then I started to feel nervous. As the cool breeze flowed on my bare legs I quivered.

"We can stop at anytime Claire" he whispered.

"No…I need this Shane.. I need you Always" he kissed me passionately.

His hand travelled across my stomach and down to the waist of my panties, teasing me by lifting the waist up and letting it go again. Our kiss was passionate and urgent and that's when his hand reached my area, slowly caressing there until I couldn't take anymore, I started moving against his hand and moaning slightly. I wriggled my panties off and opened my legs wide. Still kissing, Shane rubbed on my clit - it almost sent me over the edge, I was in complete bliss, I Moaned his name load as he inserted a finger, deep inside me.

This time, I trusted his on his finger so it was going deeper but it wasn't good enough.

"Please Shane, I need you" with that - his boxers were off and he was looking me dead in the eyes.

"Are You Sure?"

"Yes.. Please" I whimpered softly. I pulled him down for a soft kiss that once again- turned urgent, hot and sexy. I moaned of pain when he entered me slowly, reaching my barrier, he paused. I nodded to him and smiled the best I could.

He broke it and I muffled a loud scream. I opened my eyes and wriggled a little to get used to his size which was pretty big.

I nodded once again and he pulled out of me slowly and then back in - until the pain turned into pleasure and my moans became more intense and louder.

"Harder Shane" I panted as out bodies collided together, our bodies fit like a puzzle and our moans got louder.

" Oh Claire" Shane began to moan which pushed me further over the edge.

"Uh Shane, Faster Please" I panted again. He did, getting faster and harder causing him to get deeper. I felt my self getting close… too close maybe. Our bodies moved faster and that's when I felt it happen. My whole bodies went through utter ecstasy, My moan ended with screaming 'Shane' the loudest I possibly could and Shane Screaming mine as loud as he could.

Shane collapsed next to me with his eyes closed.

I turned to him,

"Thank you Shane"

"No Clare… Thank you" he smirked and laughed, so did I.

"I love you Claire - More than anything and anyone in the world" I smiled.

" I love you too, probably more than you know." with that my head fell back on the pillow and Shane pulled the covers over us and fell asleep side by side in eachothers arms.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Feel Free to Comment. any comment is helpful so dont be afraid to be truthful! If you would like me to write another then Just Ask :) **_


End file.
